This discovery relates to a new and distinct variety of Pelargonium xpeltatum identified by the varietal name of `Global Sangria` and Oglevee, Ltd. No. 8100. The new variety was discovered in a selective breeding program at Oglevee, Ltd. in Connellsville, Pa. The new variety is a selection from the crossing of `Global Merlot` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,733) and the variety `Peppermint Candy` (unpatented). The dark maroon bloom color of `Global Sangria` is similar to that of `Global Merlot` but with a white streak as on `Peppermint Candy`. The plant habit is similar to `Global Merlot` and not as long and vining as `Peppermint Candy`. Cutting productions, rooting speed and post-harvest production and similar to `Global Merlot`. The new variety was first asexually reproduced on Jan. 21, 1999 in Connellsville, Pa. and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive generations. The plant was propagated asexually by cutting.
The new variety when grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa. using full light, 60.degree. F. night temperature and 68.degree. F. day temperature and grown in soilless media with constant fertilizer at 200-250 ppm nitrogen and potassium has a response time of 6 weeks to flowering from a rooted cutted in a 10 cm pot. The time to produce a root cutting is 25 to 28 days.